


Lumpy Reads Pet Pals Fanfiction

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Cuccioli | Pet Pals (Cartoon), Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Reviews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy reads and reviews my Pet Pals stories. Not yet finished, and probably won't be.





	1. Pio and the Flowers

"Hello, my name is Lumpy," Lumpy introduced himself. "I'm a main character from Happy Tree Friends and a part-time fanfiction reviewer."

"Today, I'm going to read some fanfiction based on the Pet Pals cartoon," Lumpy declared. "But to be honest, I not only don't know much about Pet Pals, but in fact, I didn't even know it existed."

"But I've seen a few minutes of the show, so I at least understand the premise. It's about a group of animals who travel the world, go on adventures and... just... make jokes, I guess."

"I'm really not all that familiar with it," Lumpy pointed out. "But it's a pretty popular show, and this one user I found online named SarahGirl1998 apparently loves it. She's probably the only user I've met who actually writes fanfiction for it, and like I said, I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt, and read said fanfiction. It can't be that bad..." He paused for a short moment. "Right?"

"First, let's start off with Pio and the Flowers," Lumpy declared. "Given how she has a sneezing fetish, I don't think it should be too hard to guess where this will take us. But let's take a look at this and see how it is for the first Pet Pals fanfic she posted."

He opened the fanfic marked "Pio and the Flowers" and started reading it.

_One sunny day, Pio was walking around in a meadow that was full of grass and flowers. He was by himself, but his friends were in a town not too far from this meadow, so he assumed that he would be fine._

"So he's the only actual character in the story, huh?" Lumpy asked. "Not that I have a problem with that."

_Pio was feeling relatively bored today, and didn't think his friends were up to anything. However, when he found a large patch of flowers in the ground, a thought came to him._

"Well, it is called Pio and the Flowers, so what did you really expect?"

_Diva, one of his friends, had warned him never to sniff any flowers too harshly or deeply, or else he might suck up the pollen and make himself sneeze._

"That's foreshadowing, right there," Lumpy mentioned.

_Pio didn't believe that, however, and hadn't tried to do that before._

"I think he knows it might make him sneeze, but just doesn't want to accept it," Lumpy figured. "That's about the same as me when I see some pretty flowers."

_Neither he nor any of his friends were in any danger at the moment, so he didn't see why not._

"I... wouldn't really call that an excuse to sniff them..."  
  
Pio picked several flowers from the ground and bundled them, attempting to make a bouquet. He hadn't tried doing that before, but he'd seen people try it before, and and if somebody saw him doing this, he was sure that they'd think he got it right.

"Um, okay. Not that I'd see him doing stuff like that in the real show, anyway."

_No one else was in the field with him, however; it was just him, but that meant nobody would know this had happened._

"Yeah. And nobody would know that he might like making himself sneeze a lot, either," Lumpy added.

_Pio buried his snout in the bouquet of flowers, and he began to sniff repeatedly._

"And let me guess. He starts sneezing?" Lumpy didn't sound too surprised.

_He didn't notice the seemingly small amount of petals and pollen flying around from how much he was sniffing._

"I'm pretty sure that might make him sneeze..."

_He did feel a slight itching sensation, however, when he inadvertently snorted some of the pollen._

"And that leads to..."

 _The_ thick _cloud of yellow pollen caused a sneeze to begin to build as his nose began to twitch._

"Oh, of course."

_He expected this, though._

"He expected a sneeze to come on?" Lumpy raised an eyebrow.

_At first, it seemed as though he was trying to take in as much of the flowers' scent as he could, but in reality, he was actually trying to make himself sneeze._

"So he likes making himself sneeze?" Lumpy asked.

 _And it was working._  
  
_"Ahh..."_  
  
_Pio inhaled once, pulling his nose out of the flowers._

"He's going to inhale several times before he sneezes, isn't he?" Lumpy guessed. 

_A bit of pollen from the flowers remained in the air, and he could feel it tickling the outside of his nose, causing it to itch more, and worsening the urge to sneeze._

"Now that I read that, it almost feels like my nose is tickling..." Lumpy rubbed his nose with his hand.

_"Ahhh... Aaah..."_

"And yeah, there's a goofy buildup before the sneeze. Given SarahGirl always does that, I really don't think it's that surprising..."

_Pio dropped the flowers as his eyes began to tear up and he tilted his head and neck back._

"Is he allergic to flowers and pollen, like I am?" Lumpy wondered.

_He looked like he didn't want to sneeze, but he actually did. He loved the feel of a huge sneeze, regardless of what caused it._

"Um... okay..." Lumpy looked away, blushing slightly. "That's now how I'd picture Pio, though..."  
  
_"AAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH--!"_  
  
_Pio took three even larger inhales, which almost sent some pollen into his throat, but since he was so preoccupied on the sneeze, he didn't have enough power to cough it out._

Lumpy raised his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Ah. I think just reading that made me feel like I was Pio in that situation..."

_Besides, with his nose twitching and sniffing involuntarily, he could feel more pollen slipping into his nose._

"I think they need to stop saying stuff like that. It's making my nose feel tickly..." Lumpy took a mild sniffle.

 _One large and dramatic inhale later, it came._  
  
_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Just imagining him sneeze like that caused Lumpy to cringe.

"Bless you, Pio," he said.  
  
_Pio released the sneeze, which blew him at least a couple of inches into the air from the force._

"Wow, that was some sneeze..." Lumpy mentioned. "Even I couldn't sneeze like that."

_He also sneezed directly on the flowers, his forceful breath sending a thick cloud of pollen into the air._

"Wait, what?" Lumpy knew what was going to happen after this.

_When Pio landed, he panted repeatedly, trying to catch his breath. The sneeze had blown the pollen out of his throat in addition to out of his nose._

"Pio, you might wanna be careful. The smallest sniffle might cause you to--"

_Then, he took a deep sniffle, but inhaled the large amount of pollen, which caused him to sneeze again. The buildup didn't seem nearly as long as the one before the first one this time._

Lumpy's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. "Uh-oh..."  
  
_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO! Ah, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Lumpy cringed again from just imagining those sneezes.  
  
_Pio's double-sneeze blew all of the pollen from his nose. Soon afterwards, he raised a forefinger up to the end of his snout and rubbed his nose._

"Bless you, Pio," Lumpy said, again.

_He sighed contentedly. Those sneezes felt really good._

"Well, that was Pio and the Flowers," Lumpy said. "And for SarahGirl1998's first fanfic based on Pet Pals, it sure was... something."

"As I expected, the title tells us just what the fanfic involves. It's just Pio sniffing some flowers, and that's about it. But I should point out, the title doesn't mention that he'd sneeze from the flowers. It's like it doesn't want us to expect that."

"Besides Pio sniffing the flowers and sneezing from them, there's really not much of a plot," Lumpy stated. "However, it was really well-written, although I'm not too sure Pio would be the exact character who'd make himself sneeze. And I'm really not sure he'd like it as much as he apparently does, either. I understand how much of a quirky character he is in the show, but I don't think that'd really explain it..."

"The imagery with the pollen wasn't all that detailed, but it actually made me feel like I was going to sneeze," Lumpy went on. "It's probably just me and my allergies, though. Makes me wonder if Pio himself has allergies, too."

"But as for the rest of it, this story is actually pretty good. Imagery and character aside, I actually enjoyed reading it. I wonder how good the other Pet Pals fanfics that she's written are going to be..."

Lumpy then remembered that SarahGirl1998 had written many, many other stories about Pet Pals. His eyes widened at just how much of them he had to read and review.

"Oh, my..." he said to himself. "I guess there's plenty more where that came from."

"Well, you'll have to tune in next chapter to see what I think of the next fanfic. As for which one it is, well... I'll think about it."


	2. A Baking Accident

"Hello, my name is Lumpy," Lumpy introduced himself. "I'm a main character from Happy Tree Friends and a part-time fanfiction reviewer."

"Today, I'm going to review another one of SarahGirl1998's Pet Pals fanfics. The last one I read was Pio and the Flowers, but the next one I'm going to read is called A Baking Accident."

"I think she said that there are sneezes from all six of the Pet Pals," Lumpy pointed out. "And if you compare that to Pio and the Flowers, I have a feeling there will be many more sneezes this time."

"I'm not sure if A Baking Accident will be at least as good as that last fanfic, but since I liked that one so much, I'm personally excited to read this. With that being said, let's take a look at this and see how it is."

He opened the fanfic marked "A Baking Accident" and started reading it.

_The Pet Pals entered the kitchen and looked around. The room was slightly warm due to the heat of the oven, but that was to be expected._

"Okay, so far, this doesn't seem too bad," Lumpy said.

_The Pet Pals' mission today was to bake something and test their culinary skills. None of them were too experienced with the task, but they didn't think it would be that hard, as long as they were careful and knew what they were doing._

"That last sentence describes pretty much every character in any show where they have to do something."

_"So what should we bake today?" Holly asked._

_"How about something that needs only one ingredient?" Top Hat responded._

"I guess he doesn't like doing stuff," Lumpy mentioned.

_"I'm not sure there's such a recipe," Diva said._

"Yeah, you're darn right about that..." Lumpy thought about this for a few seconds. "Or are you?"

_Meanwhile, Moby was looking through a recipe box when he found a recipe card that was labelled "Pure Flour Bread."_

"I guess the user couldn't come up with any good names for that recipe."

_He pulled it out with a paw and read it for a few seconds._

"Is the user trying to imply Moby doesn't have fingers?" Lumpy wondered.

_He then went over to his friends and showed them the recipe._

_"_ _This one recipe only needs flour to make," Moby explained. "It shouldn't be too hard."_

"That's pretty much tempting fate, right there. You say something won't be too hard, it turns out to be too hard."

_"Well, how much flour do we need?" Holly asked._

_"About one bag," Moby answered, looking at the recipe card again to make sure he was correct._

"One bag?" Lumpy couldn't believe it. "Wow. That is a lot of flour."

_"It does sound easy. Let's try baking it," Diva said, and everyone else agreed that they should make this dish._

"I don't think it'll be that easy..." Lumpy said.

_The first thing to do on the recipe card was to fill a bowl with a bag of flour, as Moby read before._

"On second thought, maybe it won't be so hard after all."

_Holly and Pio went over to two cupboards and opened both of them before searching for a large bowl. Pio found a mixing bowl, which was big enough to hold a large bag of flour, and put it on the table. Holly also found a bag of flour, which she placed on the table as well, except she placed the bag next to the bowl._

"What's the worst that could happen?"

_With the other Pet Pals gathering around the bowl, Pio slowly tore the top of the bag open and started to dump the flour into the bowl._

"Better be careful with that stuff," Lumpy advised, pretending he was saying that to Pio.

 _But even though the flour ended up in the bowl, a huge amount of the white powder went into the air._ _It was hard to see anything through all of the flour, but that wasn't the only problem it caused, as the Pet Pals felt some big sneezes coming on._

Lumpy's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk right when he got to the "big sneezes coming on" part.

"Wait, what?! This is why they start sneezing, because of flour?!" he asked, sounding like he couldn't believe it. "How's that even possible?!"

_"Ah... Aaaaaahh--" Nameless inhaled, and then moved his wing in front of his mouth. "Choo! Aaaaaah... Choo!"_

"I gotta say, that seems kind of cute," Lumpy said. "If Nameless doesn't talk in the cartoon, that at least sounds like a better idea than making him use signs with the words 'Ah' and 'Choo' on them."

_"Aaaaahhh-cheeew!" Diva sneezed adorably. "Aaah, aaaaaahhhh-cheeeewww! Aah-chew!"_

"Wow, that does sound adorable," Lumpy stated. "Then again, she is a girl..."

_"AaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH--" Moby inhaled loudly, and then unleashed a monstrous sneeze, which blew a good amount of flour out of his face. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

"My gosh. Bless you," Lumpy said.

 _"Ahhh... AaaaaAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH--" Top Hat inhaled, and put a forefinger under his nose to stop the sneeze, but it didn't work. "_ _CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Top Hat sneezed and then raised a forefinger back to his nose just as the next sneeze built up. "Aahh..."_

"Of course that didn't work," Lumpy said. "It's not like I ever expect it to."

_"Haaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAH... AAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Holly sneezed. "HAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOO! Haaaaaaah-CHOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Bless you," Lumpy said, again. "So that's how the user sees you sneezing, huh? With a little bit of a realistic buildup compared to the others?"

_"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Pio released an absolutely huge sneeze._

Lumpy cringed from imagining Pio's sneeze.

"I think you're going to need a tissue," he commented.

_"Ahhh... Haaaaaah..." Holly was about to sneeze again, but she shoved a forefinger directly under her nose. "HaaaaaaaAAAAH..." She was trying her best, but she simply couldn't fight the sneeze. She aimed her head towards the floor and released another loud sneeze. "HAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"I wonder if she knew she couldn't stop it..." Lumpy said to himself.

_"AaaAAAAAAAAAAAH..." Moby took another large inhale to sneeze again, but just before he could release, he felt a finger press under his nose. He opened his eyes and looked to the side. Top Hat was standing right by him, holding one finger under the dog's nose, and holding the other finger under his own nose._

"So he's trying to stop Moby's sneeze, while trying to stop his own sneeze? What?" Lumpy sounded pretty confused about what was going on.

_"Moby... Aaaah... Don't... sneeze... AaaaaaaAAAAAAH..." Top Hat tried to say._

"Don't pay too much attention to his sneeze as much as yours, Top Hat," Lumpy advised.

_"But I... really need to... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Moby inhaled again, and then unleashed another loud sneeze. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

"Wow. Bless you, Moby," Lumpy said. "I think you'll need a tissue, too."

_Moby's sneeze blew flour directly into Top Hat's face._

"Wait, what?" Lumpy sounded like he couldn't believe it. "But that means Top Hat's going to sneeze again!"

_And just then, he felt his own sneeze getting stronger. He removed his forefinger from his nose and sniffed deeply, which sucked the flour up his nose._

"Did he just do that to make himself sneeze? Who does that?" Lumpy asked.

_This sent him directly into a sneezing fit._

_"AAAAAHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO! AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ah... AH... AAAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Wow, that's a pretty bad sneeze attack..." Lumpy mentioned. "If that's how he is around flour, then let's keep him away from pepper."

_With every sneeze that Top Hat released, he blew flour out of his face. Some of the flour went into his friends' faces, but he couldn't concentrate on that._

"Thanks for getting the others to sneeze, too," Lumpy said, sarcastically.

_"Ah... AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--"_

"Pio, please! Don't--"

_Pio almost sneezed, but Holly pressed a forefinger directly on the end of his snout._

"--sneeze?" Lumpy's tone turned from desperation to surprise.

_The sneeze was stopped just seconds before its intended release, but Pio wasn't convinced that it was gone._

Lumpy breathed a large sigh of relief. "That was a close one..."

_"Thanks, Holly."_

"I'd like to thank you, too." Lumpy didn't know what was going to happen. "That really scared me..."

_"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH--"_

"WHAT THE?!" Lumpy cringed in shock as his eyes widened and pupils shrunk.

_Holly inhaled loudly, and then removed her forefinger from Pio's nose before sneezing again. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Lumpy cringed from imagining Holly sneeze like that. "I did NOT see that coming."

_"Oh, my gosh!" Pio said, and then he started to inhale again._

"Oh, my gosh, indeed," Lumpy said.

_"Aaaaahhh... Oh, no..."_

Lumpy quickly realized that Pio was going to sneeze, and he cringed in fear.

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... Holly, I'm... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH... GONNA..."_

"Pio, no! Don't sneeze!" Lumpy warned, but he couldn't control what would happen next.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

Lumpy cringed again. "Oh, come on, Pio! You had one job!"

_Pio sneezed, blowing flour out of his face. This time, the flour landed in Moby's face. His nose began to twitch violently._

"Oh, please, no..." Lumpy begged to himself.

_"AaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Moby sneezed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"My gosh..." Lumpy said to himself. "Either he's allergic to that stuff, or his nose is REALLY sensitive."

_Meanwhile, Diva and Nameless were having a sneezing fit due to all of the flour in the air._

_"Aaaaaahh-cheeeeew! Aaaahhhhh-cheeeeeewww!"_

_"Ahhhh... Choo! Ah... Choo! Ah, aaahh... Choo!"_

"Maybe they're allergic, too," Lumpy guessed.

_"We've got to... Haaaaaah... Stop... HaaaaaaAAAAAAAH..." Holly inhaled to sneeze again, but Moby ran to the side of her and pressed his paw under her nose._

"Yeah, no kidding," Lumpy agreed.

_"But how? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Moby inhaled again, but Holly pressed a forefinger under his nose. Now both of them were trying to stop each other from sneezing._

"That sounds pretty weird to imagine," Lumpy mentioned.

_"We... Aaaaaaah... need... Cheeeeew!" Diva sneezed another cute sneeze. "...to get... Cheeewwww! All this... Ah-cheeeeew! Flour out... Aaaaah... of here... Aaaaah-cheeeeeew!"_

"Aww. Your sneezes are really cute," Lumpy said, pretending he was saying it to Diva.

_"Aaaaaaaahhh-choo!" Nameless again sneezed with his wing in front of his mouth._

"And yours are cute, too, if not as cute as Diva's."

_"Can't we just... Aaaaaahhh... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH... Try not to... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH... Sneeze?" Pio asked, trying desperately to hold back his sneeze._

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Lumpy said. "And I wouldn't do that, either..."

_"That's a... Aaaaaaahh... AaaaaAAAAAAAAAHH--" Top Hat almost sneezed, but shoved a forefinger under his nose at the last second. The sneeze was stopped. "That's a great idea."_

"That actually worked? What?" Lumpy couldn't believe it.

_"Ah... Aaaaaah... Aaaaaaaah..." Diva inhaled to sneeze again, but Top Hat put his forefinger directly where her nose would be._

"Um, I really don't think you should do that," Lumpy warned. "It'll probably make it even worse..."

_"Don't do it, Diva!" Top Hat said, putting his other hand over his nose to keep himself from sneezing or inhaling any more flour._

_"Why not? Aaaaaaahh..." Diva inhaled. "I don't... Aaaaaahhhh... Sneeze... Aaaaaaaahhhh... As hard or loud as... AaaaaaaaaaAAH... You guys..."_

"Yeah, she does have a point," Lumpy agreed. "Her sneezes are much smaller and quieter than yours, not to mention cuter."

_"But if you don't stop sneezing, you'll never stop!" Top Hat answered._

"But aren't small sneezes better than bigger ones?" Lumpy asked.

_Diva could only whimper in response._

"I'd react like that, too, if somebody didn't want me to sneeze when I really had to," Lumpy said.

_Nameless looked around, trying to find the window so that he could open it, but at the same time, he still needed to sneeze. When he did find the window, he ran over to it. Before attempting to climb up to reach it, he released another sneeze._

_"Aaaaaahhh-choo!"_

"Bless you," Lumpy said.

_After this sneeze, Nameless took a large sign out of nowhere, and used it as a ladder to reach the window. When he managed to reach it, he tried as hard as he could to open the window, but it wasn't working._

_"Nameless... AaaaaaAAAAAAAAH..." Pio inhaled. "Is it... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... Working?"_

"Pio, please don't sneeze again..." Lumpy said in concern.

_"Aaaaaaahhhhh-choo!" Nameless sneezed again and shook his head._

"Bless you," Lumpy said, again. He preferred to bless characters after they sneezed, even in stories.

_"Hang on... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..." Pio inhaled again, and then released another powerful sneeze. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

_The sneeze was big enough to blow himself backwards, and he hit the wall that the window was built into._

"Wow, that is some sneeze..." Lumpy said.

_Pio stood up and rubbed his nose on a forefinger._

"Bless you, Pio," Lumpy said. "Does he always rub his nose like that after he sneezes?"

_Nameless held up a sign with the word "Gesundheit" on it._

"Is... is that supposed to be a joke or something?" Lumpy wondered. "Maybe it's just me and the fact I don't know what that word means."

_Pio then went up to the window and opened it with Nameless's help._

_Meanwhile, Diva was unable to hold her sneeze in anymore, so she pushed Top Hat's forefinger out of her face._

"Yeah... she wants to sneeze," Lumpy said, assuming that was why she did it.

_"AAAAAAHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH..." Diva inhaled. This was going to be a sneeze unlike any sneeze she had ever done before._

"Looks like it's gonna be a big one..." Lumpy said in concern.

_"Look out! She's gonna blow!" Top Hat called out before the other Pet Pals ducked for cover._

"And they know!" Lumpy said, still feeling nervous. "Oh, gosh, what's this gonna do?!"

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

_Diva released an extremely loud and powerful sneeze that wasn't cute at all. A good amount of flour was blown out of the window._

"Oh. I thought it was going to blow everybody else away," Lumpy said, calming down.

_The Pet Pals were shocked and looked back at Diva. Diva sniffled and rubbed her nose on her forefinger._

"But seriously, that was some sneeze. Bless you, Diva," Lumpy said.

_"Oh, my goodness. I am so sorry," Diva apologized, politely._

"It's fine, but still, I can't believe you can even sneeze like that..."

_"Diva, that's it! Only some super big sneezes can get rid of this flour problem!" Top Hat said._

"Wait, wait... WHAT?!" Lumpy couldn't believe what he had just read.

 _"T_ _here's only one thing to do. Let's sniff and sneeze this flour out of our miseries!"_

"No, please, don't! There's got to be some better way to take care of this situation!" Lumpy begged.

_The Pet Pals began to gather in a group. The room was still full of flour, and they could feel their noses twitching a lot._

"Please, don't..." Lumpy said, quietly.

_They all took a deep inhale through their noses, sucking up as much of the flour as they could in one sniff. Then, they all had to sneeze at the same time._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

Lumpy cringed at the exact time he read that. Just imagining the Pet Pals sneeze that big, and that loud, was terrifying to him.

_The sneezes were released at exactly the same time. A larger amount of flour was blown out of the window._

"That should at least take care of that... unless..."

_They sneezed again._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

"Oh, come on." Lumpy couldn't believe they had to release another sneeze.

_More flour was blown out of the window. Then, they prepared to sneeze one more time._

_"AAHH, AAAAAHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

Lumpy cringed yet again. "I'm pretty sure they're allergic... that, or their noses are every bit as sensitive as mine."

_The last of the flour was blown out of the window._

"Now is it taken care of?" Lumpy asked.

_Back in the kitchen, everybody was panting, trying to catch their breaths. Holly and Pio rubbed their noses on their forefingers; Top Hat and Moby rubbed their noses on their hands; and Diva and Nameless were rubbing their noses on their front wings._

"I guess so. Bless you," Lumpy said.

_They were happy to have gotten rid of all of the flour that had caused them to sneeze, but now they weren't feeling so good._

"Well, they might not be feeling good from all the sneezes, but at least they don't have to sneeze anymore..." Lumpy said.

_"I never wanna bake anything ever again," Pio said, wearily._

_"So let's never bake anything again," Top Hat said._

"Well, what if you needed to do that again? Would you at least be more careful?" Lumpy asked. "I hope you all learn from this whole incident..."

_Everyone agreed, and then walked out of the kitchen._

"Well, that was A Baking Accident," Lumpy said. "I gotta admit, that was actually pretty good."

"My first comment is that this story has a LOT of sneezes. I understand the flour would've made them sneeze, but I didn't expect them to sneeze that much. But at least the user didn't decide to make them sneeze from pepper..."

"That would've been the only other thing that I think could make them sneeze that much," Lumpy stated. "If flour can make them sneeze that much, they must have really darn sensitive noses, or they're really allergic to the flour."

"But I liked how Holly and Diva had slightly different-sounding sneezes than the others. Like most of Holly's sneezes sounded like 'Hah-choo' while Diva's sneezes sounded like 'Ah-chew,' and the others just sneezed like 'Ah-choo,' the same as my sneeze. It makes me wonder if the user was trying to imply that they have some personality to them. But I also think she was adding in her own interpretations on how they would sneeze on the real show, if they were to sneeze. That seems like a good idea, since I've never seen or heard any of them sneeze so far..."

"The parts where they were trying to hold back their sneezes and each other's sneezes were actually pretty funny," Lumpy went on. "Except I was a little reluctant to read those parts because I've seen them be done a bunch of times, with no success. So I pretty much knew how those parts were going to turn out."

"My favorite part might have been Diva's really big and loud sneeze near the end of the story. I had already gotten used to her smaller, cuter sneezes, so I really didn't see that sneeze coming, at all, but it's fine."

"And like Pio and the Flowers, this is very well-written," Lumpy went on. "It's pretty detailed, the scenario seems pretty believable, and I liked how the buildups and releases varied between characters, even if about half of them are pretty much the same."

"So overall, this is a great story. I really enjoyed reading it, a lot. Even if the characters sneezed right when I didn't want to, it was still a great story. In fact, I'm actually looking forward to reading all of the other Pet Pals fanfics SarahGirl1998 has written now that I'm finished with this one."

Lumpy closed out the story that he had finished reading and returned to SarahGirl1998's fanfic collection.

"Tune in next time to see what I think of the next fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did."


End file.
